My Name Is
by N the puppet
Summary: The first thing I thought of that day, 'I'll go join Fairy Tail'. The last thing I thought that day, 'Buildings, face first, hurt like hell.'
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yeah, an OCs involved. Nothing major though, just some dumb humor.

* * *

"Hmm." The kid stopped before the large building before him, gazing at the large sign that was directly above its entrance.

'FAIRY TAIL'

He let out a heavy sigh, turning his back to the guild, and began walking away. HOWEVER, he stopped, and turned back to the guild. "To join...or to not join?" He wondered outloud to himself. He took a step forward, but later took it back...then he stepped forward again...later retracing his step. Again. "Argh, this is stupid." He muttered. The truth was he wanted to join the guild...but he was afraid that they'd turn him down.

_"Like all the others." _He sighed, scratching his head. He looked at the sign once again, and turned around for the last time. "What's the use?" He began to walk away...only to see the building that was across from him was somewhat close...

* * *

"N-Natsu are you O.K?" Lucy kneeled over the fire mage. The mage let out a groan, lifting himself out of the rumble. Shaking her head, she looked back...seeing the 12 buildings behind her, each one with a hole in them that resembled a certain dragon slayer's build. "Well...it's not like Erza hates you or anything...it's just...it's that _time_ girls have...problems." She said, her crude explaination. The dragon slayer sat up, shaking his head.

"It was just a growl..."

"Yeah, but this...problem...makes us snap easy." Lucy said, though it was kind of true. Just for growling at Gray, Natsu was given a painful blow to the head. She could still see the imprint of Erza's fist on his cheek.

"I'm okay. Only my head hurts." Natsu said, rubbing his cheek. Lucy raised an eyebrow, wondering how being smashed through 12 different buildings be n_ot_ painful. When she gazed behind, and under, the dragon slayer, she figured out why.

"Natsu?"

"What?" Lucy pointed down, Natsu looked down, Natsu's eyes went wide.

"I wonder what Erza's going to do, finding out you killed a kid?" She asked.

* * *

A/N: Like here where Erza's P(Cough)ing...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Sis, you leaving again?" The boy asked. The girl before him, almost the same age as himself, grinned._

_"Yup, gotta earn some more jewels!" She laughed._

_"Sis, you'll come back, right?" The boy asked, watching her leave._

_"...Yes...I'll come back." She smiled one last time, before closing the door. The last time she ever closed that door._

* * *

"Oh..." The kid slowly sat up. "What happened...?" He groaned, aching all over. Especially his head. "I feel like I was hit by a ton of bricks."

Lucy looked back at the buildings, then back at the kid. "I wouldn't say ton, but you hit bricks alright." She said. Shaking his head, he stared at the people before him. A pink-haired man, and a somewhat attractive girl.

"Uh..." His eyes shot wide open, seeing a certain mark, tattoo, on them.

"Well, he's okay! Now can I stay at your room until Erza stops this 'time problem' thing?" The dragon slayer asked the girl.

"...Even if I say no, you'll just barge in, won't you?" She sighed, as Natsu nodded. However, before the two could even step forward, they were both pulled back.

By the kid.

"P-please!" He sounded nervous. "I-I need your help!"

* * *

"So...from what you're saying is...you want to be accepted in the guild..." The boy nodded. "But you're afraid of _not_ being accepted." The boy dropped his head.

"Mmph muh ma muf!" Natsu mumbled while chewing his food. Lucy simply ignored him.

"And you want us to help by...?"

"I'm a bit ashamed...but I can't even enter the guild." The boy sighed. "I get nervous to the point I'm shaking, and I get second thoughts about joining." However, he had a determined look in his eyes. "I just...I dunno...can you just tell me about the guild?"

"Tell you about Fairy Tail?" Lucy was wondering if that'd be a good idea.

"If I understand the place, I might be able to tell myself to go."

"O...k then..."

* * *

After a half hour of explaining, the boy simply sat there, shocked. "...." Lucy rubbed her forehead, knowing something like this would happen. It _is_ unbelieveable that such things happen in the guild.

"Burp! Ah, I'm stuffed!" Natsu rubbed his stomach, unaware of the entire conversation that took place.

"So...a guy runs around there, stripping himself, a girl drinks alcohol like no one's business, and another guy is obsessed about his manhood?" Lucy fell face first on the table, letting a loud bang echo through the restaurant.

"T-T-that's not what I said!" She shouted. He took the parts that stood out, and messed them up to _Horrible_ proportions. "The guild's just...all about freedom, basically. You do what you believe is right, even if you face consequences." She explained. The boy let out an 'ahh'.

"Doing what you believe in? You guys are all amazing." The boy smiled sadly. "I could never do what I believe in. I'd get cold feet, and be afraid of the consequences." Lucy laughed awkwardly, as a depressing atmosphere was spreading from the boy. Self-esteem problems, she could see.

"Why?" Natsu asked. "Just don't care. If someone was in trouble, what would you do?" this caught the boy off guard.

"Huh?? Well, I-"

"Save them, right?" Natsu cut the boy off. "But what if someone said not to go save them?"

"W-well-"

"Knock him out, and save the person anyways." Natsu said shortly after. Lucy rubbed her forehead, wondering if Natsu's words were helping or not. When she looked at the kid, she noticed he was deep in thought.

"...Even if you get in trouble?"

"Psh! If you save someone, help someone, you'd feel good about yourself, right?" Natsu showed a grin. "Who cares if you get in trouble?" The kid began thinking for a moment, then nod.

"Yeah...I guess so..." Lucy couldn't believe it. Natsu _actually_ inspired someone to join the guild! He usually did the opposite, causing half the newcomers to run in horror.

* * *

Lucy came walking out the guild. "Coast's clear. Erza's gone, chasing after Gray when he accidently dropped his boxers down on her." Lucy let out a shiver, imagining the look on Erza's face. However, the boy did NOT move. "Uh..." Lucy had just realized she never caught the boy's name.

"I..." He began saying. "..can't join this guild." Lucy blinked. Natsu blinked.

"WHAT?!" Both shouted. The boy dropped his head.

"Sorry, but...I don't think I'd fit in..." He said, his voice shaking. "...I could never do what I think is right, and I'd be afraid of the consequences..." He turned around, and began to walk away. However, he turned back to Lucy and Natsu. "Sorry I wasted your time...I thought I could join...but I don-"

"No you don't!!" Unable to react, Natsu grabbed the boy's arm, and began dragging him in the guild. "If you wanna join, join! There's nothing hard there!"

"W-W-wait!" the boy grabbed the guild's gate. "I can't join this guild! I'm not-"

"You're joining, because you said you were going to join!"

"But then I thought that-"

"You're joining!"

"Let me finish, dammit!"

"Join!"

"No!"

"Guys..." Lucy saw that people walking by were stopping in their tracks, staring at the scene before the guild. The boy was more tougher than she thought, hanging onto the gate when Natsu's trying to pull him off as hard as he could. Natsu's vein was popping out his forehead.

"UWAH!!" Bringing a piece of the gate with him, the boy went flying inside the guild, crashing through a few tables. Lucy covered her face with her hands, knowing this would not end well.

* * *

"Burp! Who let a kid in?" the boy's eyes shot open, seeing a woman holding a barrel of...booze, and chugging it down like it was nothing. Before he knew it, he was staring at her. "What?!"

"Oh, s-sorry!" He lifted himself off his back, ran in the opposite direction of the girl, only to run into another person. "Wah!"

"Wah?" A huge male stood before him. "A man's not supposed to say 'wah!'. He's supposed to say..." He took a deep breath. "WOARGH!!!" And shouted at the top of his longs. The sound sent the kid flying back, landing on the ground with a thud.

"Oh my, are you okay?" A tall, very attractive girl asked him. The boy's eyes went wide once again, quickly lifting himself off the ground and backing away from the girl. "?"

"What's all the commotion?!" A short, elderly man came down from nowhere. "Hmm?" And stared at the boy. "Who are you?"

"A-a...ah...." The boy slowly backed away, shaking. His eyes were clearly filled with horror. Lucy and Natsu hurried inside, seeing the boy.

"Huh? What's he...?"

"Um, are you-?" The attractive girl stepped closer, causing the boy to flinch and shine.

**"Demon Puppet! Typhoon!"** A light-green light shined through the guild, and wind suddenly surrounded the boy. The attractive girl was forced to step back.

"Hey, kid!" Natsu leaped at the small whirlwind, getting sucked in.

"Natsu!" Lucy covered her head, as the wind grew stronger, and the miniature tornado flew upwards, through the roof of the guild.

* * *

A/N: The attractive business is only to make fun of how everyone thinks Lucy is 'somewhat' while Mirajane is 'really' attractive, in the manga. Demon Puppet sounds odd doesn't it?


	3. Chapter 3

_"Where's sis?"_

_"Your sister's..."_

_"That's a lie!"_

_"It's no lie."_

_"Sis wouldn't...she'd never..._

_"I'm sorry...but this is the truth you must accept...."_

_"Sis...no....sis......"_

--- (IT WON'T LET ME PUT A LINE SPACER THING HERE!)

"I really blew it..." The boy sighed, as the wind around him calmed down. "I could've actually made it in...but I blew it..." He landed in what appears to be a park, with the large fountain in the middle, benches sitting around, and trees here and there. Luckily, no one was around to see him come from a tornado, falling from the sky.

_"HA! Nice one! I get it!" _A voice echoed. _"Wind, blew..? HA!"_

"That wasn't meant to be a joke or anything." The boy sighed. He lifted his arm, seeing a strange green bird perched on it. It was about the size of a baseball, and had 6 wings instead of 2. Though, the most disturbing thing about it was the fact it was made of wood and...had dark red eyes. "You _can_ go back you know."

_"Fine, fine."_ the bird was surrounded by a gust of wind, and vanished.

Ah, the whole thing was _just_ perfect. He ruined his chance, made a ruckus, and probably wrecked the guild in the process of leaving. Sighing, he began to leave until-

"Wait." A voice croaked. The boy stopped, looking behind him, and went wide-eyed. Green. The fire mage's face was **completely** green. "Ur...ugh..." When he leaned forward, the boy tried to make a break for it, (Who wouldn't?), but Natsu had a firm hold on his shoulder. Luckily, the fire mage didn't puke.

Y_et_.

"You...your...bl..ugh..." Looking around, the boy grabbed a pail of some sort, and shoved it in Natsu's face. He watched, as Natsu let out _terrible_ noises, and the pail became heavier.

* * *

After...some time, Natsu was able to stand straight, and his face was back to its usual color. "So what do you think you're doing?!" He inquired, very serious. "I thought you said you were going to join the guild."

"Okay, that's what I said, yes." The boy began to explain. "BUT! I found out the guild isn't going to let someone-"

"JUST ASK!" The boy ducked as flames came out of the dragonslayer's mouth. Luckily, it missed him. "You never know unless you try!"

"Still..." The boy dropped his head low. "I kinda...made a ruckus there and even...put a hole in the roof." He sadly said.

"SO?! I've done worse!" Natsu exclaimed proudly, making the boy wear a puzzled look. "I actually _burned_ the guild once, so HA!" The boy's jaw dropped.

"Y-y-you what?! You didn't kill anyone right?!"

"Oh, no. Just...some happened to be...gone for awhile."

"The hospital." The boy said.

"Hey, it was not as bad as the time I made the guild collapse."

The boy shook his head. "Geez, if you're still in the guild after doing _that_ much damage then..." He laughed. "Then I could probably get in with no problems."

"You see?" The boy turned around, seeing Lucy. "C'mon, you're too hard on yourself. Just give yourself a chance." She said. The boy stayed quiet, thinking.

"Hm...I g-"

"AAAAAAHHHH!" The three turned their heads to the source of the noise, only to see Grey.

Without...any....clothing.

"GREEEEEEEEY!!!!" With Erza, weilding several different weapons, hot on his trail...

He was charging at the group.

"Argh! A sicko!" The boy screamed.

"Argh! ERZA!!" Both Lucy and Natsu cried out in fear.

The boy suddenly held his arm out. "Demon Puppet! Bismark!" Water bubbles suddenly appeared and combined in front of the boy's arm, forming a small blue whale, that had a pipe in its mouth. "Bismark! Spell 007!"

_"Yes, young master!"_ The puppet, Bismark, pointed it's air hole at Grey. _"Water Blast!"_ And a stream of water was blasted at the ice mage. And as the mage was too preoccupied with running away from the red-head, he didn't notice the boy...

Or his spell.

"Buh!" He was knocked back, by the stream of high pressure water...

"Augh!" Who knocked Erza back in the process, as she was full of rage and unable to think rationally....

...The two were sent flying back, into the fountain.

Using this time, Natsu and Lucy grabbed the boy, and fled the area as fast as they could. Because Erza would NOT be happy, what with being soaked and a Grey in his birthday suit was on her. It wouldn't end good...

And it didn't.

* * *

Taking heavy breaths, Lucy collapsed on her bed, while Natsu collapsed on her coach. The boy simply sat on one of her chairs, equally exhausted. What they had thought was true, Erza was NOT happy finding Grey over her. Especially in the fountain. She got even more upset, and began chasing after Natsu, who chased after Lucy, who tried to run away leading the boy away from the red-head. Passing by quickly, day had become night, and the three were left sitting in the room.

"I...think...we'll be...okay...now..." Lucy gasped. She placed a hand on her forehead, disgusted at how wet and sticky it was. Natsu had quickly fallen asleep. "I'm going...to rest for...a little...then take a shower..." She announced. However, when she reached her bathroom, she hit her head against the door. "Argh! I forgot...the water won't be working tonight...!" She had forgotten about it...

The boy, seeing the girl troubled, held out his hand, summoning the odd whale with a pipe again. Looking closer, it was also the size of a baseball, was blue, and also had red eyes. One of those eyes, however, was scarred.

"Spell...065..."

_"Hmmm!" _The whale blew smoke out of the pipe in its mouth. _"Preparing the 'Kindness Rain'!" _The Whale blew water out of its air hole once again, but it was more...gentle. The water floated in the air, and flew above him, Natsu, and Lucy.

"H-hey!" Lucy was about to ask him to stop, when she suddenly felt really refreshed. The 'water' the whale was spraying wasn't really water either, not getting a single thing wet in the room. It was really strange.

"Thanks Bismark."

_"Not a problem, young master." _Lucy was refreshed, her skin wasn't sweaty anymore...and she was perfectly clean!

"Woah..." The rips in her clothes, earlier made by Erza from her sword throwing, were somehow fixed too. "That was amazing! What kind of magic is that?"

"Demon puppetry." The boy said, the name kind of threw the stellar spirit summoner off. "I borrow spirits from the demon world, put them in puppets, and have them use their powers for myself."

"Uhh...." Lucy wondered how that could be true, as the boy wasn't exactly evil...or was he?

"Well, that's what demon puppetry is about." The boy said. "For me, I become friends with the demon." He let out a chuckle. "Sounds odd, right? Demons are supposedly evil..."

"Well..."

"But that's not true." The boy cut Lucy off, his eyes were starting to close. "What determines if something is good...or evil is...what the human mind...thinks..." He shut his eyes, and began snoring lightly. Lucy sighed as she had a complete stranger and the fire dragonslayer staying over at her room.

_"Very sorry about this, young lady."_

"Huh?" Bismark suddenly popped in front of Lucy's view. "You're...Bismark, right?"

_"Quite true, young lady. Whenever the young master uses a spell, he grows very tired, you see." _The whale suddenly blinked, taking the pipe out of his mouth. _"Excuse me, but could you spare a light, young lady?"_

"Oh." Lucy grabbed a match, and gave it to the whale. She watched, as the whale emptied its pipe, filled it with whatever it smoked, and lit it. It doused the match, and took a long smoke, exhaling the fumes later.

_"Ah, thank you very much, young lady." _Its voice was rather sophisticated, like an old aristocrat, and had the manners of a gentlemen. _"Yes, I'm quite sorry to ask of this, but could you please allow the young master to stay the night? He's awfully tired, and I would not be particularly fond of the fact of him travelling around at night." _

"Oh, no problem. He can stay." Lucy almost jumped, as the whale grabbed her hands.

_"I thank you, young lady." _Lucy wondered if the thing was a demon. It seemed too...good. _"Your face tells me, 'how come I'm so well-mannered', young lady."_

"Ah!" The whale let out a heart laugh, as Lucy was embarassed.

_"No need to be flustered young lady, it's all good. This is only natural if one would meet a demon like myself." _He looked at the boy. _"If it wasn't the young master, I would've probably remained as a 'true' demon, I'll say."_

"Huh?" The whale shook its head.

_"No, no, need not listen to this old whale's words. Well, please help the young master. I'm awfully tired of watching him wander from guild to guild." _The whale vanished. Lucy simply shook her head and sighed.

So...in other words...a demon that looks like a whale had just asked her to help his master enter Fairy Tail. She rubbed her head, asking herself if putting a child that makes pacts with demons in the guild would be alright...

_What determines if something is good...or evil...is the human mind..._

Lucy remembered his words, and then her mind wandered back to that island of demons. They were demons...but they weren't evil at all.

(Thud!)

Jumping, Lucy turned around, seeing Natsu had just fallen off her couch. He was still asleep.

"Ugh...I'll think of what to do tomorrow." Lucy said to herself. The boy was then dragged to the couch that Natsu had fallen off of, and covered by a blanket. Lucy then dropped a blanket on Natsu, changed herself in the bathroom, and went to bed herself. It was late, and she was going to have Erza and Mirajane's opinion on this before deciding on her own.

HOWEVER, she was not prepared for what happened next day.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Reviews! Not that I'd stop writing if I didn't get any, but they do help in keeping the fingers typing. ^-^  
Especially some reviews like D3athrav3n92, thanks for the advice! I hope I can meet your expectations!  
I think I'm gonna end this pretty soon, though, but it'll still continue. Like this one will be about the Oc trying to get in Fairy Tail, while the others would be his quests, or something like that.  
Or do you guys think it'd be better to keep it all in one place?


	4. Chapter 4

_"That child brings misfortune to everyone around him."_

_"Did you hear? Some say he asks Demons to curse people he doesn't like."_

_"Monster! Demon! Fiend!"_

_"Even his own sister...that child **is** a demon."_

_"I know, she's such a sweet girl...."_

_---_

_"Sis..."_

_"Don't listen to them, they don't know anything."_

_"Sis...should I even..."_

_"Don't think like that! You have to be strong...please...stay strong..."_

_"Sis..."_

_**---**_

Lucy let out a great yawn. Her eyes were temporary blinded, for a thread of light managed to slip past her curtains to her eyes. She mumbled something under her breath, turning her face around to get away from the blinding light...

Only to see another face...she blinked a few times before realizing what it was.

"NATSU!!!" The loud scream startled the dragon slayer, causing him to fall out of the bed, at least his head fell first.

"Ooow..." Natsu groaned, his head was flat on the ground, and eventually the rest of his body fell too. "Whaddya do that for, Lucy?"

"WHY?! Boys don't go sleeping with other girls out of the blue!" She didn't even know why she even tried to explain. Natsu wasn't really the one to understand the 'lines' between people, I'll say. Yawning, Natsu stretched himself, and began looking around, searching for something.

"Where's the kid?" He said, groggily. Lucy looked towards her couch. It was empty, leaving only a small note.

* * *

"Argh! That kid's ran off AGAIN!" Lucy sighed, banging her head on the counter in front of her. Mirajane simply laughed at the Stellar Mage's behaviour. Though it was unlikely, Lucy decided to check the guild first and hope, by some miracle, the boy came and joined the guild.

Miracles, however, do not happen on a daily basis.

"Natsu's out looking for him now, but I don't know if he's even in town anymore..."

"Well, what does he look like?" Mirajane asked. "I could ask some of the other guild members to look for him." Lucy wore a displeased look on her face.

"That is NOT a good idea. That kid's harsh on himself, no self-confidence at all." She sighed. "I mean, he looked at you and looked like he was going to faint or something!" Mirajane frowned hearing the last statement.

"Yeah, I'm afraid he saw right through me..."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind, it's not important. Anyways, can you tell me about him then? I'm kinda interested to why you and Natsu are trying so hard to help him." Lucy rubbed her forehead.

"Well let me think..." She began. "He's...about 14 or 13 years old, I think, at least 5 feet tall, wears a heavy green cloak. His cloak practically covers his entire body, only his head is out of that thing" Images in her head were all blurry, but they gradually grew more focused as she thought. "His right eye's blue, while his left is red, and has spiky, dark, brown hair." Lucy placed her arms together. "And why Natsu and I are helping him...I'm not sure..."

"Not sure?"

"Well, I dunno. He seems really...lost..."

"I see..." Mirajane nodded. "And his magic..."

"Oh yeah, Demon Puppetry." For an instant, Lucy could've swore Mirajane's eyes went wide. "Mira?"

"Huh? O-oh." The idol shook her head. "Sorry, that just kind of surprised me."

"Do you know what kind of magic that is? I've actually never even heard of it..."

"W-well..."

"LUCY!!" Only one person had a loud voice such as that.... "LUCY!"

"Oh, it's Natsu! You better go and see him!" The idol quickly took her leave.

"Wha-Mira!" The idol was gone before she knew it. "Ohh..." Lucy dropped her head on the counter again. "Great."

* * *

"Sigh..." The boy sat on the edge of the pier, watching ships leave or arrive at the harbor. Seagulls were flying high in the sky, 'cawing' as usual, and the smell of the saltwater was strong. Actually, it was the smell of fish. The harbor had its own fish market, stocked with different kinds of fish...obviously. "Ugh...this really sucks."

"Ohhhh..." A ghastly wail echoed. "Ohhhh..." Loud enough to startle the kid.

"Wh-what the heck?!" The boy jumped up, looking towards the warehouses to his left.

"Ohhhh...." The ghastly wail was coming from there. Mustering up his courage, the boy procceeded to the source of the sound. What he found, however, was not what he had in mind.

A blue ball...with a tail.

"Ohhh....my tummy..." The ball folded out, and in doing so, revealed that it was a cat...but it still didn't explain why it talked.

"Uh, you okay?" The boy stepped closer to the blue cat. It suddenly began rolling on the ground back and forth.

"My tummy..."

"Oh." Bubbles formed in front of the kid. "Do you think you could try?"

_"Yes, young master. However..."_ Bismark blew his pipe, having a worried expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm alright. I rested enough." The whale sighed, forming a bright, blue bubble in front of him. The bubble slowly floated above the cat, and popped. Sprinkling water all over it. "

"Woah!" The cat's hair suddenly spiked out for an instant, then returned to normal. "Oh..." It rubbed it's tummy. "My tummy ache's gone!" It suddenly grew cheerful.

"That's good." Bismark faded into bubbles. "What happened anyways?"

"Huh? Oh...well, when Natsu got hurt, sent flying, I tried finding him." The cat explained. _"Natsu?"_ "So I tried looking for him...but I kinda got hungry." The kid noticed the cat was drooling from one side of its mouth. "The fish market was nearby, so I decided to get some fish. Everyone was really nice!" Then the cat rubbed his tummy. "But...when I ate so much, I fell asleep. Next thing I knew, my stomach was hurting, and I couldn't move or fly."

"Oh I see...wait, fly?" The cat nodded, sprouting wings that appeared out of nowhere. "Woah! That's neat!" Then it hit him. "Wait, Natsu?!"

_"THERE YOU ARE!!"_

"Uh-Oh!" In the distance, the dragonslayer was rapidly running towards them.

"Hey Natsu!"

_"HEY HAPPY!"_

"Uh...! Er...! Um...! T-Typho-" The boy began to panick, trying to think of what he should do.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Without even _thinking_, Natsu knocked his shoulder right into the kid, causing him to fly back, and into one of the warehouses. "Hah! Just try running after that!"

"N-Natsu!"

"Huh?" Natsu looked at Happy, who gave a sad, teary-eyed look. "Uh..."

"Na-tsu..." Shaking, he turned around, seeing a ticked off Lucy...

With Erza behind her.

* * *

"Oww..." The boy sat up, feeling a case of deja vu, and wincing from the pain that spread through his body. "Okay, I know that your trying to catch me and stuff...but can it NOT involve me plowing through another building?!"

"Sorry about that." Lucy apologized.

"I apologize for my reckless friend's behaviour." Erza said.

"Huh?" Taking a closer look, the boy looked like he was about to scream, at least before Lucy clammed his mouth shut. "Mmph?!"

"Oh, what's wrong?" Lucy said, then began whispering to him. _"She doesn't remember what happened yesterday, so just as stay calm as possible. And don't do anything that might make her remember." _She released the boy. "

"Uh...it's okay?" Erza just nodded. "So who are..."

"My name is Erza." She extended her hand out. "It's nice to meet you." This, of course, shocked the boy as her previous...behaviour, had the boy thinking she was some psychotic maniac. He, of course, didn't say anything and shook her hand. However, his thoughts went back to the 'psychotic maniac', seeing a disgusting lump of flesh behind the armored mage, that was supposedly Natsu. He didn't ask anything about it, and pretended it wasn't there. "I heard you wanted to join, but you thought we wouldn't accept you." Erza, still holding his hand, yanked him off the ground standing up. However, she glared at the boy, scaring him slightly. "Listen, if you wish to join, you can't have a half-assed resolve like this."

"...!" Her words stung, but the boy had to admit, she was right.

"Erza!"

"Quiet!" Erza casted a glare at the stellar mage, and after hearing no reply, casted it back at the boy. "...Now, can you tell me, that you want to join Fairy Tail? Or are you just going to run away?" Her last comment made the boy glare at her...weak, but it was a glare.

"I..." _But what if I get turned down? _"I want..." _There's no guarantee I'll be able to join...but still..._

"I want to join Fairy Tail." The boy answered with confidence. Erza grinned for a moment, but then frowned.

"I see...then..." Erza's body glowed, and her armor changed. Instead of her usual armor, this one had a darker, more intimidating look. Her armor was black, with red emblems and runes placed upon it. Her hair was tied in a ponytail, and her head was left without a helmet. She also lifted a large, heavy, broadsword behind her. It was about a 1.5m long, and 16.3cm thick. "Would you attempt to fight me to join?"

"Wha-?!"

"Beat me, and you can join." Erza answered plainly.

"Erza! Stop it!" Lucy could not believe the red-head. What was she trying to do? Even Happy was going against the red-head's actions.

"..." _I can't win, she's obviously too strong..._

_"You have to be strong..."_

"!" Shaking his head, the boy stepped back. "...I'll fight." Lucy and Happy gasped. Erza closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them.

"Very well." She responded.

And then swung the heavy broadsword down on the boy.

* * *

A/N: I find Erza's one of those people that act cold, and maybe heartless, but it's to have people become stronger...sorry if that sounds weird, not a very good explaintion. Erza's armor won't get a name, because it's one that I just randomly thought up. I don't think it's an actual one.

The whole 'see through me' thing Mirajane says is refering to her 'past'. She WAS _quite_ different. How the boy knew this will also be explained.

Yeah, it seems like the 'boy' has too much power...but see, it comes at a price. ('Something of equal value must be used' like FMA always says.)


	5. Chapter 5

_"Though I said that..."_ The boy flew into the large warehouse. _"I really wish I hadn't..."_ Only to be stopped by the steel girder in the middle of the building. His back let out a disgusting cracking noise, and he collapsed on the ground. It hasn't been even 5 minutes, and already, he was getting beaten. He hadn't thought that Erza was still quick, wielding that heavy, large weapon of hers, and the fact she was-

"Never underestimate you're opponent." The boy lifted himself off the ground, facing the red-head before him. "And never let your guard down. If you do either of these things, you risk putting yourself in danger." She said, pointing her weapon at the boy. "And you should fight me seriously, as I'm not going to hold back. Or do you want my pity?" The boy gritted his teeth, holding his hand out.

"Bismark!" The whale demon appeared once again. "Spell 612! Black Tundra!"

_"B-But young master!"_

"I know it's a bad idea, but she's right! I have to give it my all!" The whale demon gave a worried look at the boy, but then replaced it with a determined one.

_"Yes, young master!" _The whale suddenly puffed up, like a balloon, and slowly made its way to the roof of the building.

"What's this?" Erza raised an eyebrow at the whale.

"My turn to attack!" The boy grinned. Erza glanced back, seeing the door she came in was being blocked by ice, as did any other exit/entrance to the warehouse. And once they were sealed, the warehouse was slowly filling with ice and snow...

The boy had also vanished from Erza's eyes.

* * *

"Hey!" Lucy pounded her fists on the ice. "Hey! Erza!" But it was no use. The only thing she was doing was hurting her hands. Happy used fly, and began looking around the warehouse.

"It's no good Lucy! All the exits are sealed!" Happy began to sniffle. Lucy looked back at Natsu, who was still out like a light.

"Erza, what are you thinking?" Lucy sighed, giving up and leaving her head against the cold ice...too cold actually! "Ah!" She dell back, feeling the ice was actually coming on her skin, which it did. "W-w-what?" The ice suddenly became black, and began to move towards the stellar mage. In one instant, it launched itself at her.

"Lucy, get back!" A shield of ice, blue unlike the other's black, protected the girl as the black ice collided with it. However, the black ice absorbed the shield of ice within itself. Lucy backed away, and saw the ice was no longer after her. She looked to the side and saw...Gray?"

"Gray? You're...uh..."

"What?"

"It's...just that...I thought you'd be...well...what the heck?!" Gray was completely fine.

"Huh? Ohhhhh, you're wondering why I'm still standing...or alive for that matter." Lucy nodded. "Well, Erza was still P(Cough)ing, so she couldn't think clearly. She totalled an ice copy I made of myself."

"Right...but...haven't you noticed that?"

"Noticed what?"

"....Nevermind." Lucy sighed, looking away from Gray...and the dagger that was stuck in his head. "Anyways, what's happening?"

"That's what I want to know." Gray said, approaching the warehouse. Once he got close enough, the black ice acted again, flying at the ice mage. the ice mage backed away, and the black ice returned to where it was before. "This black ice...its dangerous. Not only is it MUCH, much colder than regular ice, it latches on whatever comes near it." Gray scratched his head, close to where the dagger was, but not close enough to feel it. "What I can't understand, is that its black ice. Demon ice."

"D-de-demon ice!?" Lucy gasped, knowing EXACTLY what that meant.

* * *

"This is Demon Puppetry Magic...?" Erza asked to herself. She was...unimpressed. From a name like 'demon' she had expected something more...frightening. Not that she was one to be scared, but when one hears the word 'demon' most would think of some kind of monster or horrifying creature...

Something that was scary, basically.

Just standing in a building, while the temperature was rapidly decreasing wasn't that impressive. Was the kid really being serious?

"Hah!" The kid leaped up from behind Erza, holding a blade of ice towards her. Even if he was a child, Erza held nothing back. In one moment, she swung her blad back, slicing the boy in half. The boy let out a gasp, only to have cracks appear all over his body, then shattering into thousands of pieces of ice.

"Ice puppets now?" However, she didn't expect what happened after. The shards of ice combined above Erza, to the size of a ship, and fell towards the red-headed woman. Erza simply swung her sword with all her might upwards, slicing the chunk of ice before it could touch her into two even pieces. BUT, the two pieces suddenly changed again, this time into wolves, and they drove their fangs deep into Erza's shoulders. She gritted her teeth from the sharp, cold pain that were being driven into her, but remained strong, eventually using her fists to crush each of the ice creature's skulls as she ripped their mouths out of her shoulder.

The fangs, however, still remained. As they stood in Erza's shoulders, slowly, but slowly, they began freezing her.

"!!" She then began to feel light-headed, falling her her knees, and gasping for air, like she was suffocating. Strangely, snow and ice from the inside the building were all gathering together, against the scarlet-haired woman, as if they had a will of their own. It wasn't long before she was buried uner it all...

And though she didn't notice it, the boy was carefully watching her from a distance.

_"Black Tundra isn't a regular spell, Erza. It's a special 'area' spell, that makes wherever I use it my 'domain', a magic plane where I use my demon to manipulate its element."_ The kid thought to himself. _"This black ice is not like any other ice either. It's cold enough to freeze your very life away!"_ He raised his arms, forming five large icicles. Swing his hands, the icicles surrounded the pile of snow and ice that buried the red-head, and stabbed through it.

However, instead of hearing a shriek, a cry, or a scream, the kid only found himself looking at a bright warm light radiating from where Erza was...

He swore loudly, before covering himself into a ball of ice.

* * *

Gray's eyes went wide, seeing a gold glow come from the black ice. "GUYS! GET DOWN!"

"Huh?!" Lucy's eyes went wide as well, as flames erupted from the building. She screamed, waiting for the pain to come...

Strangely, it never did.

* * *

"Ha....ha...." The boy panted, his cloak was slightly charred from the flames. "Ha....ha..." Had he not forged the walls of black ice around himself, he probably would've been burned to a crisp.

"It's over." Erza said calmly, pointing her sword at the boy. "I'm impressed, you managed to make me use a strong armor...even if it was for a little bit." The boy clenched his teeth.

"Oh yeah?!" He then had a smirk on his face. "BISMARK!"

_"Yes!"_ The ground shook below Erza.

"What the?!" The head of a whale suddenly came out from the ground (Oddly, it was like it was part of the ground) and clamped Erza away in its mouth.

_"Hurry young master! She's heating things up here!"_ The whale's head turned from blue to red, and smoke was starting to come out its mouth, nose, and eyes.

"Okay! Volt!" Sparks erupted in front of the boy, and when they collected together, it formed a small yellow cat that had bat wings and red eyes as well. It also had a lightning bolt symbol on its forehead. "Spell 111! Plasma Bomb!"

_"Yes meow!"_ The cat's hair became spiky, as three tiny balls of sparks came out of its fur. The balls of sparks flew at the whale at an incredible speed. On contact, the whale lit with electricity running through its entire body. Which meant...for Erza...

"That...should...do...ii..i....t..." The boy, feeling weak, collapsed. Bismark faded away, but later returned to his master's side.

_"Young Master!"_ Volt placed a paw on the boy's neck.

_"Out cold. I'd give it a day or two before he wakes up." _The cat said, fading away.

_"Young master...you pushed yourself too much."_ Bismark turned around_. "And it was all for naught."_

Where Erza, perfectly fine, was standing.

* * *

A/N: I guess it doesn't have much to do with FMA, unless you go for "Energy to Power". Well, that's the end for this one. Erza's considered an S-class mage, so yeah, I didn't want my OC to win. Hopefully, I show'd Erza in a 'barely lifting a finger' way, and the Oc in a 'tries hard as possible, only to lose' way. (Erza only deflected stuff, and used like one attack, while the kid tried as hard as he could.) I wonder if the whole, 'can't use many spells or faint' handicap is enough for the Oc though...hmm...

Erza sounds cocky, but there's a reason for it! Just...I'm not going to say yet.

EDIT: Dunno, I felt like remaking the fight scene...though I have to admit they aren't my forte. -_-;


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: GAH! I messed up! I accidentally deleted a chapter instead of adding a new one! ;_; Ugh, not to mention I don't have any copies of it...hopefully it's somewhat the same.

* * *

_"So...I lost?" The boy asked, floating aimlessly in an empty space. _

_"Yes." Came Bismark's voice. "Unfortunatley, Erza suffered no damage at all, and with one attack, knocked you out."_

_"..."_

_"Young master?"_

_"It's strange. I'm not angry." He said. "Maybe I knew something like this would happen."_

_"Young master..." _

_"Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out!"_

**_"Shocking!"_**

_"..."_

**_"Bismaaaaaaaaaark, Volt's giving me the cold shoulder again!"_**

_"Oh dear..." The whale demon sighed, making the kid laugh. He stopped abruptly, sniffing the air._

_"Say, is it just me? Or is something..."_

* * *

"BURNING!" The kid sat up, feeling heat and pain over one of his legs. "AHHH!" He screamed.

"Huh?" Grey and Natsu, who were fighting at the time, watched as the fire on the kid's bed grow bigger and bigger. "See, this is what happens when you go around spitting fireballs."

"Shut up! Like I had the choice, when you tried to stab me with those icicles." They continued to bicker, ignoring the kid's pleas.

"What is GOING on here?" Lucy slammed the door open, dropped everything in her hands at the scene. Grey and Natsu stopped arguing, and turned pale once they saw Erza behind her, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

"So sorry about that." Lucy said, wrapping bandages over the kid's leg. "Natsu and Grey just fight a lot when they're near each other. And luckily, these burns aren't that serious."

"That's good...anyways, have you heard of a doll user?"

"A doll user?" The boy nodded.

"Yeah, a doll user who's probably in her mid-20's, uses dolls to use magic, and carries a bunny-shaped hairpin in her hair."

"N...o, I don't think I've heard of _any_ magician like that." She said, bringing a hand to her chin. _"Dolls? There's magic like that?"_

"Oh, okay." He said, staring at the ceiling. "I guess I'll have to try a different place."

"Didn't you say you wanted to join Fairy Tail?"

"I did, but I lost to Erza." He sighed.

"But you're still accepted."

"Really..." A record screeched, the boy turned to Lucy. "Wait, what?"

"Well, apparently, you're magic is considered VERY dangerous, so the Magic Council wanted to seal your magic away." The kid's jaws dropped. Sealing magic was almost the same as an execution. To use magic requires the use of a person's mind and soul. So in order to seal magic, one of these two things have to 'stop' working. As such, when a person's magic is sealed, they either die altogether, or live the rest of their life as a vegetable.

"What?" Lucy held up her hand.

"Let me finish. Our guildmaster doesn't think something like that should happen to a kid like you, so he's decided to let you join the guild in order to keep an eye on you. Though, if you ever use your magic for evil purposes, the Magic Council will come and do as they initially planned."

"So...because I'm a threat to society, and because your boss is a really nice person...I can join?" Lucy nodded. "...Should I be glad about joining, or sad because I'm considered a dangerous threat." She simply shrugged.

* * *

Fairy Tail..

"Well...I'm not sure what to say." The kid said, standing before the guild once again. Lucy simply smiled, while Natsu and Grey (Both had black eyes and bruises over their faces) looked away from each other, and Happy was just laughing.

"In any case, from here on you're a part of the guild." Erza began, walking up to the kid. "I expect you to do the best you can with the requests here, and NOT become like these idiots here." She growled at Natsu and Grey, the two quickly hid behind Lucy.

"O-okay! I'll do my best." He answered, before seeing the girl smiled, and quickly grab his head and slammed it unintentionally against her armor.

"That's good." She then walked back inside the guild, leaving the kid seeing stars.

"Isn't that great? You're officially Fairy Tail's newest recruit!" Lucy said.

"If you have any problems, you should ask me and Happy to help!"

"Psh! Yeah, if you want to be burned alive." Grey remarked.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"Oh look, Erza's coming back." The two quickly ran back behind Lucy. "Just kidding."

"Lucy!"

"...Oh! That reminds me, I've never even introduced myself yet!" The kid said.

"No worries, we never really introduced ourselves either." Lucy smiled. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia."

"Natsu Dragneel." The fire mage grinned.

"Happy!" His buddy cheered/yelled.

"Grey Fullbuster." The sicko-I mean, ice mage said.

"Nice to meet you." The kid smiled back. **"My name is..."**


End file.
